Kaiserdom of Archonos/Divisions
This page lists all Imperial divisions. Military Sections Imperial sections consist of 3-7 members. Only infantry can be classified in this division. #Standard Conscript Section #Standard Retaliation Section #Standard Interference Section #Standard Demolition Section #Standard Vigilance Section #Standard Aeretherian Section #Elite Aeretherian Section #Swords of Salem #Guardian Section #Quicksilver Section Squads Imperial squads consist of 8-24 members. A squad can be all-infantry or can be supported by Imperial vehicles, either ground or air. #Standard Conscript Squad #Standard Strike Squad #Standard Suppression Squad #Standard Retaliation Squad #Standard Interference Squad #Standard Demolition Squad #Standard Vigilance Squad #Standard Aeretherian Squad #Elite Aeretherian Squad #Elite Conscript Squad Clusters Imperial clusters consist of 25-45 members. A cluster is an all-vehicle division, either of air or sea but not of ground. #Aerial Strike Cluster #Aerial Augmentation Cluster #Aerial Domination Cluster #Aerial Ambush Cluster #Aerial Retaliation Cluster #Spacial Strike Cluster #Spacial Support Cluster #Spacial Domination Cluster #Oceanic Strike Cluster #Oceanic Substrike Cluster #Oceanic Bombardment Cluster Platoons Imperial platoons consist of 46-300 members—usually a whole group of mixed Imperial infantry. A platoon can also include five ground or air vehicles maximum. In certain occasions, one experimental unit will be included. #Standard Strike Platoon #Standard Conscript Platoon #Standard Retaliation Platoon #Standard Interference Platoon #Standard Demolition Platoon #Standard Vigilance Platoon #Standard Aeretherian Platoon #Standard Augmentation Platoon #Elite Aeretherian Platoon #Elite Conscript Platoon Battalions Imperial battalions consist of 300-2,500 members. In a standard Imperial battalion, there are 26-208 ground vehicles that will intercept the enemy units first, followed by 54-432 infantry units to provide the major damage. The remaining star vehicles or starships will provide support, either transport or additional offense to keep the infantry intact. More than one experimental or alliance units are also included. #Strike Battalion #Dimensional Battalion #Augmentation Battalion #Retaliation Battalion #Entrenchment Battalion #Protectorate Battalion Regiments Imperial regiments consist of more than 1,500-8,000 members. At least on Imperial armada or fleet can be assigned in a regiment. #Strike Regiment #Dimensional Regiment #Augmentation Regiment #Retaliation Regiment #Entrenchment Regiment #Protectorate Regiment #Imperial Adept Regiment Fleets Aerospatial Fleets Imperial aerospatial fleets consist of 8-14 starships and 18-24 star vehicles. They are usually deployed as interstellar expeditionary forces. #Aerospatial Strike Fleet #Aerospatial Dimensional Fleet #Aerospatial Augmentation Fleet #Aerospatial Retaliation Fleet #Aerospatial Entrenchment Fleet #Aerospatial Protectorate Fleet #Aerospatial Excursion Fleet Oceanic Fleets #Oceanic Strike Fleet #Oceanic Retaliation Fleet #Oceanic Protectorate Fleet Armadas Imperial armadas consist of more than 14 starships and more than 24 star vehicles. 4-6 starships are hecatoncherein carapaces—providing transport for Imperial land platoons. They are deployed to raze enemy territories as part of space battles or as intergalactic expeditionary forces, as evident with the Judgment Armada. #Judgment Armada I #Judgment Armada II #Judgment Armada III Battlefronts Imperial battlefronts consist of 10,000-20,000 members. Theaters Imperial theaters consist of 5,000 members with a maximum of 800,000, deployed only when the enemy faction in question is designated in at least Echelon A. All other divisions assigned to a theater must be deployed together during war time. This is the third largest division category of the Empyrdom. #Theater of Purification #Theater of Oblivion #Theater of Superiority #Theater of Primordiality #Theater of Infinity Cathactoturges Imperial cathactoturges consist of 50,000 members with a whopping maximum of 1,250,000, deployed only when the enemy faction in question is designated in at least Echelon A. This is usually deployed when battles involving outer space are highly expected. All other divisions assigned to a cacactoturge must be deployed together during war time. This is the second largest division category of the Empyrdom. #Cacactoturge of the Abyssal Veil #Cacactoturge of the Ruinous Force #Cacactoturge of the Expunging Flame Stormfronts Imperial stormfronts consist of a minimum of 150,000 members with a massive maximum of 3,000,000, deployed only the enemy faction in question is designated in at least Echelon S. Only one stormfront has known to exist since 3239 ATS. This is the largest division category of the Empyrdom. #Stormfront of the Zenith's Gate Empyrdom The Imperial empyrdom refers to ALL known units of the Empyrdom except those who were MIA or KIA. Other *Circle of Kings *Primeval Ring *The Kismetic Sphere Civil Detachments Imperial detachments always consist of 4 Imperial civil units. #Standard Investigatory Detachment #Standard Apprehension Detachment #Standard Infiltration Detachment #Standard Security Detachment #Special Investigatory Detachment #Special Apprehension Detachment #Special Infiltration Detachment #Special Security Detachment #Exigency Detachment #Aquarian Detachment #Forensic Detachment #Relief Detachment Patrols Imperial patrols consist of 5-20 Imperial civil units. #Standard Investigatory Patrol #Standard Apprehension Patrol #Standard Infiltration Patrol #Standard Security Patrol #Special Investigatory Patrol #Special Apprehension Patrol #Special Infiltration Patrol #Special Security Patrol #Exigency Patrol #Aquarian Patrol #Relief Patrol Wards Imperial wards consist of 21-50 Imperial civil units. #Standard Infiltration Ward #Standard Infiltration Ward #Standard Security Ward #Special Investigatory Ward #Special Infiltration Ward #Special Security Ward Category:Divisions Category:Empyrdom